Power Rangers: Samurai Strike
Power Rangers Samurai Strike (PRSS) is a fanfic of a Power Rangers adaption of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It airs the eighteenth installment in the Power Rangers Franchise and the first installment in the SoulSilver Fiction PR Series. NOTE : Please dont change anything thank you :) Synopsis Three thousand (3,000) years ago an army of Demon Warriors led by their leader Lord Murakou, rose up from the Underworld and conquered the Earth. After years of intense war, five (5) Samurai Rangers posessing the five (5)Earthly elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Forest and Earth rose up and did combat with the Demons and their Leader. With the help of mystical Power Symbols, Power Weapons and Folding and Disk Zords, Murakou along with his Demon soliders were sent to the deepest end of the Underworld where they were sealed away until the era of there next return. Centuries later, Murakou along with his fellow Demon brothers and sisters have return once more to take revenge on the current Samurai Rangers and flood the Earth of the Sanzu River so they could conquer it once more. Now a young prince with the help of his royal guardian[[ Sato| Sato]] and his older sister Kimico, Samurai Pink (1), must recruit the teenage descendants of the Original Samurai Rangers, Nathan (Samurai Blue), Joey( Samurai Green) and Melanie (Samurai Yellow) to fight the upcoming war. As the battle to rid the Earth of the Demons continue, they are joined by the lost Samurai Gold Ranger, Ashton, who joins the team as the sixth Samurai Ranger. As they take on the dark Demon forces, they learn new Power Symbols, acquire new Zords and Weapons and meet new friends and rivals. They also learn of a dark secret which could change there lives forever but the Samurai Strike Rangers are always ready to strike down the forces of evil and save the day. Together they will learn to bond and work as a team to achieve their ulitmate goal. Samurai Rangers, Ready To Strike! Characters Rangers ImagesCAI3J0IV.jpg|Samurai Strike Rangers. All Six Samurai Rangers.jpg|All Six Samurai Rangers! Female Samurai Red with team..jpg|Female Samurai Red with her team. Power Rangers Samurai Strike vs Power Rangers RPM.jpg|Power Rangers: Samurai Strike vs Power Rangers: RPM Team RPM Team Mythic Force Allies *' Sato' - Shin and Kimico's guardian *'Hikaru' - Kimico's guardian *'Daiki' - head monk *'Miyuki' - Priestess from the Hidden Kingdom Supporting Characters *'Nathan's Dad' *'Eric' - Joey's friend. *'Reese' - Joey's friend. *'Shin & Kimico's Dad' - former Emperor of the Hidden Kingdom. *'Shin & Kimico's Mother' - former Emperess of the Hidden Kingdom. *'Lydia Harrison' - Melanie's deceased sister. *'Fisherman' *'Matt '- Nathan's swimmate. *'William "Will"' *'Will's Dad' *'Miranda' *'Toby' *'Original Samurai Rangers' Villains *'Lord Murakou' the Demon King. *'Tenta '''the' Wise Old Sage. *Chibba' the Maiden of Sorrow. *'Dekker' the Lost Warrior of Grief. *'Master Gikou' the Master of Trickery. *'Prince Gutton' the Prince of Gluttony. *'Scrappers/Super Scrappers/Furry Scrappers '- foot soliders. *'Venjix' *'Commander Cog' *'Grinders' Demons Arsenal 'Main Article':'' Arsenal (Samurai Strike) Morphers *'Samuraizer' - rangers core morphers. *'Black Box' - Super Samurai morpher. *'Shogun Buckle' - Shogun Battlizer morpher. Weapons *'Samurai Katana' **Blaze Sword **Aqua Bow **Hurricane Fan **Forest Spear **Earth Slicer **Samurai Disk Cannon **Mega Samurai Katana **Super Samurai Katana **Super Mega Katana **Shark Sword **Shogun Mega Spear *'Barracuda Blade' *'Black Box'- gives the Rangers there Super Samurai Power Up. *'Bull Blaster' Disks *'Samurai Power Disks' **Standard Power Disk **Standard Blank Power Disk **Fire Power Disk **Water Power Disk **Wind Power Disk **Forest Power Disk **Earth Power Disk **Light Power Disk **Lightning Power Disk **Kabuto Zord Disk **Swordfish Zord Disk **Tiger Zord Disk **Barracuda Blade Disk **Squid Zord Disk **Claw Zord Disk **Claw Megazord Mode-Changer Disk **Black Box Disk **Super Samurai Battle Disk **Bull Zord Disk **Bull Megazord Disk **Lantern Zord Disk **Samurai Lantern Zord Disk **Shark Attack Battle Disk **Shogun Battle Disk **Shiba Family Disk **Double Attack Disk **Ultra Zord Disk Power-Up Modes *'Samurai Ranger' (through the use of the Samuraizer) *'Super Samurai Mode' (through the use of the Black Box) *'Super Samurai in Shark Mode' (throught the use of the Samurai Katana/Shark Disk=Shark Sword) *'Ultra Samurai Mode' (when entering the Ultra Samurai Megazord cockpit) *'Shogun Battlizer '(use of the Shogun Buckle and Shogun Battle Disk) Samurai Folding Zord System *'Ultra Samurai Megazord' **'Samurai Megazord' ***Lion Folding Zord. ***Dragon Folding Zord. ***Turtle Folding Zord. ***Bear Folding Zord. ***Ape Folding Zord. **'Samurai Battlewing Megazord' ***Kabuto Disk Zord ***Swordfish Disk Zord ***Tiger Disk Zord **'Claw Megazord' ***Claw Zord ***Squid Disk Zord **'Samurai Claw Megazord' **'Samurai Lantern Zord' ***Lantern Zord **'Bull Megazord' ***Bull Zord **'Shark Disk Zord' *Another Megazord Formation : Kabuto Megazord *Another Megazord Formation : Fencer Megazord *Another Megazord Formation : Drill Master Megazord *Another Megazord Formation : Spear Megazord *Another Megazord Formation : Shark Attack Megazord *Another Megazord Formation : Ultra Shark Attack Megazord *Another Megazord Formation : Samurai Auxiliary Cannon *Another Megazord Formation : Samurai Gear Formation Episodes Main Season Episodes. #Samurai Strike Returns. #United We Stand. #Mean and Green. #Target Training. #Sticks and Stones. #The Big Catch. #Bride Wars. #Deals Off. #Taming Blue. #Under The Weather. #Revenge. #Test Of The Leader. #Samurai Girls. #Armored and Dangerous. #An Unexpected Arrival pt 1. #An Unexpected Arrival pt 2. #Accepted. #Kidnapped. #Team Spirit. #Gentlemen. #Journey To The Tengen Gate. #Taken. #Gone Too Soon pt 1. #Gone Too Soon pt 2. #A New Shade Of Pink. #The Switch Game. #Overcoming Darkness. #Something Smells Fishy. #Master Puppeteer. #The Rescue Job. #Taming The Beast pt 1. #Taming The Beast pt 2. #Nathan's Choice. #A Sticky Situation. #Day Off. #A Recipe For Destruction. #Trouble On Mako. #Evil Emerges. #A Crack In The Earth pt 1. #A Crack In The Earth pt 2. #Fall Of The Leader. #Stroke Of Fate. #The Last Duel pt 1. #The Last Duel pt 2. #The Master's Return. #Samurai, The Final Strike. Specials *Samurai Strike The Movie: Rise Of The Forbidden. *Samurai Strike vs RPM: Clash Rangers Clash! *Samurai Strike: Trickster Sneak Peek. *Samurai Strike: Time For Giving. Sentai Counterpart *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (2009) Category:Power Rangers (CN Era) Category:Power Rangers